Your Story
, performed by Little by Little, was the third ending in the Japanese version of Part II of the Naruto: Shippūden series. It ran from episodes 31 to 41 and was replaced by Awaken! Wild. Lyrics Rōmaji Todoke todoke tooku e Ima wo kisu kaizen namida azukete Hajimare, nagai nagai kimi monogatari Namidatte namidatta ureshii toki ni nagashitai Kirei na mizutamari ukabetai no wa nani? Minna, miyo sora ni Matataite iru hoshi no kazu hodo no deai kara Ai wo manandari chizu wo morattari tsunagatteku Todoke todoke tooku ne Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete Itsuka mekuru peji ni Kitto takusan no hito ga afureru Hajimare, nagai nagai kimi monogatari Rōmaji (Full Version) Todoke todoke tooku e Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete Kono tobira no mukou ni Mada minu asu ga otozureru kara Hajimare Nagai nagai kimi monogatari Nakushite kizuite Sakende mogaiteta hibi ga Kono michi no sukoshi saki wo mata terashiteru Namidatte namidatte Ureshii toki ni nagashitai kirei na mizutamari ukabetai no wa nani? Minami no sora ni matataite iru Hoshi no kazu hodo no deai kara Ai wo manandari chizu wo morattari Tsunagatteku Todoke todoke tooku e Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete Kono tobira no mukou ni Mada minu asu ga otozureru kara Hajimare Nagai nagai kimi monogatari Sayonara to te wo futta ano ko wa Ichido mo ushiro wo furikaerazu ni Hitonami no marete kieta Kokoro no renzu wo kumoraseru no wa Jibun ga tsuiteta tameiki sa Mabataki sae mo oshii bamen wo Nakushiteta Todoke todoke tooku e Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete Kawaku kaze no naka demo Bokura wa karenai izumi ni natte Hajimare Nagai nagai kimi monogatari Sou hitori ja nani mo dekinai yo Demo jibun ni gakkari shinai de Hora kimi no enjin wa shizuka ni hiri ga tomoridasu Konya matsu no mo mataseru koto mo Tokui ja nai kara ubai ni yuku Sonna kimi wa machigai ja nai sa Todoke todoke tooku e Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete Itsuka mekuru peeji ni Kitto takusan no hito ga afureru Hajimare Nagai nagai kimi monogatari Kokokara hajimare Hitotsu dake no kimi monogatari Kanji (Full Version) 届け　届け　遠くへ 今を起死回生　涙　預けて この扉の向こうに まだ見ぬ明日が　訪れるから はじまれ 長い　長い　キミモノガタリ 失くして　気づいて 叫んで　もがいてた日々が この道の少し先を　また照らしてる 涙って涙って 嬉しいときに流したい 綺麗な水たまり　浮かべたいのは何? 南の空に瞬いている 星の数ほどの出会いから 愛を学んだり　地図をもらったり つながってく 届け　届け　遠くへ 今を起死回生　涙　預けて この扉の向こうに まだ見ぬ明日が　訪れるから はじまれ 長い　長い　キミモノガタリ さよならと手を振ったあの娘は 一度も後ろを振り返らずに 人波のまれて消えた 心のレンズを曇らせるのは 自分がついてたため息さ まばたきさえも惜しい場面を なくしてた 届け　届け　遠くへ 今を起死回生　涙　預けて 乾く風の中でも ボクらは枯れない泉になって はじまれ 長い　長い　キミモノガタリ そう　ひとりじゃ何も出来ないよ でも　自分にがっかりしないで ほら　キミのエンジンは静かに灯りがともりだす 今夜　待つのも待たせることも 得意じゃないから奪いにゆく そんなキミは間違いじゃないさ 届け　届け　遠くへ 今を起死回生　涙　預けて いつかめくるページに きっとたくさんの人が溢れる はじまれ 長い　長い　キミモノガタリ ここからはじまれ ひとつだけのキミモノガタリ English Reach for it, reach for it, far away Now I trust these revived tears to you Until a tomorrow we can't see Visits from the other side of this door It begins A long, long story about you "Tears", "tears" I want to shed them in happy times So what if I want them to float in pretty puddles? The southern sky twinkles From all of the stars meeting Learning about love, receiving a map Are connected Reach for it, reach for it, far away Now I trust these revived tears to you Someday a new page will turn I'm sure it'll be filled with lots of people It begins A long, long story about you English (Full Version) Reach for it, reach for it, far away Now I trust these revived tears to you Until a tomorrow we can't see Visits from the other side of this door It begins A long, long story about you Losing things, realisation, Shouting out, My everyday struggles Light ahead part of this road again "Tears", "tears" I want to shed them in happy times So what if I want them to float in pretty puddles? The southern sky twinkles From all of the stars meeting Learning about love, receiving a map Are connected Reach for it, reach for it, far away Now I trust these revived tears to you Until a tomorrow we can't see Visits from the other side of this door It begins A long, long story about you That girl said goodbye and waved Without ever looking back again And vanished into a crowd of people The lens of my heart became fogged I gave a sigh Even the twinkling of that regrettable scene Was lost Reach for it, reach for it, far away Now I trust these revived tears to you Among the dry winds We'll become a spring that never dries It begins A long, long story about you That's right, you can't do anything on your own But don't lose heart Look, your engine is burning quietly Tonight, wait and keep waiting Even if you're not the best at it, continue grasping You can't go wrong with that Reach for it, reach for it, far away Now I trust these revived tears to you Someday a new page will turn I'm sure it'll be filled with lots of people It begins A long, long story about you From here it begins The one and only story about you Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sai * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Yamato Trivia * This is the second song by Little by Little used in Naruto media, the first was Turning Sadness Into Kindness. * The ending sequence is kept in a comic-esque style mimicking Sai's picture book (which is the main feature), with all appearing characters being chibified. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:KIMI MONOGATARI